<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Night-time Stroll by sanctum_c</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27781465">Night-time Stroll</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sanctum_c/pseuds/sanctum_c'>sanctum_c</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Endless Summer 2019 - Cloti Flavour [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Final Fantasy VII (Video Game 1997)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Beaches, Board Games, Costa del Sol (Compilation of FFVII), F/M, Introspection, Late Night Conversations, Late at Night, Light-Hearted, Memories, Mid-Canon, Missing Scene, Not Before Crisis (Compilation of FFVII) Compliant, Not Compilation of Final Fantasy VII Compliant, Not Crisis Core (Compilation of FFVII) Compliant, Not Dirge of Cerberus (Compilation of FFVII) Compliant, Not Final Fantasy VII Remake Compliant, Serious, Stars, Talking, Walks On The Beach</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2019-06-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2019-06-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-11 00:40:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>807</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27781465</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/sanctum_c/pseuds/sanctum_c</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>She hurried the door, almost colliding with Cloud on the way in. “Sorry.” He’d caught the sun earlier but at her insistence had applied some after-sun.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>“Is fine.” Tifa shook her head. “I was just getting some air.”</i>
</p><p>
  <i>“Oh.” He glanced past her. “Mind if I tag along?”</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Definitely not unwelcome. “Not at all.” The air was warm enough, but bordered now on a little too cool for comfort.</i>
</p><hr/><p>Tifa and Cloud take a walk on the beach.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Tifa Lockhart/Cloud Strife</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Endless Summer 2019 - Cloti Flavour [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2032405</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Night-time Stroll</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for the prompt 'Starry nights'</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Avalanche had found some tile-based mansion exploring game; Aeris read out cards in a silly voice Yuffie found hilarious. The break at Costa del Sol had gone on for most of the day. Day-time pleasantries under the sun and in the sea had given way to cocktails and other alcoholic drinks. Fun, but the air felt uncomfortably warm in the inn. Tifa bore it, fidgeting for a time until- “I’m going to get some air.” She stood and pushed her pile of tokens and cards to Barret.</p><p>Aeris and Yuffie were briefly dismayed, but soon Barret’s terrible dice-role took focus, the results of which lead to rummaging in the box for new tokens and some careful study of the provided rulebooks. She hurried the door, almost colliding with Cloud on the way in. “Sorry.” He’d caught the sun earlier but at her insistence had applied some after-sun.</p><p>“Is fine.” Tifa shook her head. “I was just getting some air.”</p><p>“Oh.” He glanced past her. “Mind if I tag along?”</p><p>Definitely not unwelcome. “Not at all.” The air was warm enough, but bordered now on a little too cool for comfort. Not long until it was cold – at dramatic odds with the day-time temperature. Tifa wandered away from the inn, down towards the shore. No one the beach at this hour; a few abandoned umbrellas and the odd beach-ball the only things left. They walked in silence, the lack of dialogue uncomfortable. What to talk about? Their day on the beach? The horrors of the cargo ship? Or before; the dangers of traveling across Shinra’s fortress city?</p><p>The topics felt absurd here, under the clear skies, the ocean lapping at the shoreline. So far from overt Shinra presence. So far from Midgar and Junon. Somewhere where you could forget what Mako processing was doing, a place with no Mako-taint in the air. Discussing Shinra felt at odds with here and now. The other topic bubbled up from the depths she forced it back to every time. And worse now. Not a question of what he had said seven instead of five. Now a question of memory – but whose. His or hers?</p><p>Her memory did not contain Cloud five years prior, while his contained her. She remembered some of the actions clearly, but the figure who made them was not Cloud. But stranger still, the memory of the other figure, another SOLDIER – not Sephiroth, instead someone barely known by anyone – whose actions were clear, but which Cloud barely alluded to if at all.</p><p>There was no one else around; she could ask him outright. Point out the contradictions and the discrepancies. But to what end? What if he came back adamant and insistent with some evidence to prove his points? How much had damage had Sephiroth’s strike done to her? Tifa's fingers went to the scar and she forced her hand to her side. No. She could not have this conversation yet. Perhaps not ever. “I’m glad we stopped here.”</p><p>Cloud nodded. “Yeah. It was a good plan.” He scratched at his head. “I think I always wanted to come here.”</p><p>Already dangerous, bordering on those discussions of before, time passing between here and Nibelheim. Tifa hummed an acknowledgement. “I never saw the sea before Junon. But this is so much better.”</p><p>“Priscilla should live here.” Cloud smiled. “Her and Mr. Dolphin. I think they’d be happier.”</p><p>No protests there. Poor girl, swimming in those waters. Remarkable Mr. Dolphin was as well as he was. “Expensive to live here sadly. Unless she can do a double-act with him.”</p><p>Cloud winced. “If she’s willing to. Not sure I want to again-“ He glanced behind him. “Nothing high here for her to jump up to.”</p><p>“If she came here, they could build something.”</p><p>“That’s true.” Cloud walked backwards. “I’d definitely come to see that.”</p><p>Tifa grinned. “Me too. Any chance of another day? I’d like to go swimming at least once more.”</p><p>“Another-“ He frowned. He pivoted around, now walking forwards. But his attention was not head on; something interested him to his right, towards the centre of the Western continent. He tensed, and blinked hard. “One more day.” A forceful nod. “Yeah. We can stay another day.”</p><p>“Thank you.” And perhaps this time she could coax him into the water with her. Ahead a chain-link fence cut across the beach, stretching from under the tide to somewhere off in the darkness. The limit of the resort, the almost flimsy-seeming line of defence preventing any monsters wandering too close to the holiday makers. “Guess this is where we turn back.”</p><p>“Guess so.”</p><p>A shame. Perhaps they could walk past the inn to the other extreme? Tifa shivered in the cool air. Maybe not; something for tomorrow – when she remembered to bring a jacket. And maybe Cloud would keep her company again.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>